planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
The Pony Brigade
Introduction to The Pony Brigade We aren't just an outfit, we are a community. Our main focus is to have fun, but while we play to have fun, we also play to win. We have an awesome group of members with us. Fanfic writers, artists, musicians..etc. We are based off of Waterson as the VS We do have rules, but they are anything but strict. The rules you'll find on there are common among any other forum site. We also have ranks! Below, you will find a list of our current ranks along side of their respectable forum icon. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Below is a list of all the ranks we have along with brief explanations about them. What you see below is how it ''currently is. What this means is, it is subject to change. '' ________________________________________________________________________________________ Administrative Ranks: Forum Moderator Division Leader Chain of Command: Captain Commander Guard Divisions: AJ's Rangers Wonderbolts The Herd ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Descriptions: Administrative Ranks: A Forum Moderator is pretty self explanatory for someone familiar with forums. They pretty much help maintain the forum. The Division Leaders are the ones who evaluate new applicants for said division. For example, if you apply for the Wonderbolts, a Division Leader for the Wonderbolts must evaluate you before you are promoted. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Chain of Command: The Captain's are the ones who lead platoons. If there is no platoon, they assume the role of a Commander and lead squads instead. A Commander is someone good with leading a squad and giving out orders; they lead squads. A Guard is the unranked soldier in battle. They are not treated as pawns however, instead they will be given a role by either their Commander in charge, or their Captain, while on the battlefield. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Divisions: The AJ's Rangers are those who enjoy fighting on foot, rather than behind the wheel. They excel at some of the infantry classes, more than others. > This Infantry division will eventually be divided into 3 separate divisions. This post will be updated once this occurs. Why? To focus more on significant classes rather than a whole. A Wonderbolt is one who excels in air supremacy. They are the main pilots for Liberators and Galaxies, they participate in dog fights and they usually spec in Aircraft certs. A member of The Herd is one who excels in vehicular warfare. They are the ones who go into battle with tanks, or the driver of the Sunderer. They know how to aim and when to move. They usually spec in Ground Vehicle certs. ☆ There are also 2 special profile tags! They don't serve a special purpose, they are more of an 'achievement' you can gain from using the forums. Find out what they are by joining! ☆ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ How our Command-Structure works:'' '' Leader>Captain>Commander Explanation: This flowchart shows the hypothetical situation where we have 3 platoons. Given that this is a majority of Brigade members that are online, we would have the Captains leading the platoons. Under them will be the Commanders leading their respective squads. Under them will consist of the Guards, AJ's Rangers, Wonderbolts, and members of The Herd. Of course this situation is a rare occurrence, but it shows that we are prepared for such an event. This system even works when we have very few members online playing together. For instance, if there are no Commanders online, any Captains online will assume the role of Commander and lead a squad. This is regulated through communication, not by structure. WWW.THEPONYBRIGADE.COM (Click here for large picture of flow chart) Category:Outfit Category:Vanu Sovereignty